Decisions
by Sparrow2099
Summary: Lucy was in love with Natsu but she knew he would never return her feelings. When she sees him kissing Erza in the guild her heart breaks. She leaves the guild to train and meets Jellal. Will they be able to mend their broken hearts with love? bad summary story is better Rated: T because I am paranoid
1. The Beginning

**Hey so this is my first JeLu story and I'm so excited to see what everyone thinks!Sorry if any of the characters are OOC but hopefully I will get better. On with the story**

* * *

Lucy P.O.V

I sat waiting in my arm chair. Waiting for what you may ask? Well it's not a what it's a who. I was waiting for Natsu Dragneel to climb through my window of course. I was dying to go take a shower but the last time I took a shower when Natsu barged in...Well let's just say that it was awkward between us for a whole two weeks. I shuddered at the memory or was it the open window? My patience was wearing thin. It was about 10:00 o'clock now and nothing.

"Ugh damn you Natsu " I said to no one in particular. As you can guess I liked Natsu more than a friend. Thinking back I really don't know what drew me to Natsu, it certainly was not his smarts or his ability to withstand modes of transportation, so what was it? I got up from my arm chair and strolled over to the open window. As soon as I reached it I felt the cool night breeze hit my face.

"Natsu...I don't know what else to do..I've done everything I can think of but still you're oblivious to my feelings for you. What else must I do?" I was practically talking to myself but I needed to get this out. I had spent all this time bottling up these feelings and I could no longer take it. "I try and I try but you just don't realise how I feel do you? And I have a feeling you never will. Can't you see I want to be more then friends?"I cried "Oh now I'm crying over you how much more pathetic can I get?" I asked myself wailing even louder.

I suddenly felt arm incase my form. 'Oh no please no' I thought.

"Luce..."he said. I knew who it was, the person who I wanted to see the least. With my emotions in a wreck like this I could do anything. "Luce you're not pathetic and you're not just nakama..."he said. 'Wait,was this a confession?' my breath hitched as I waited for him to continue "Your my precious nakama we have a bond that will last forever" my heart broke a little.

I cried harder and turned to face Natsu as he embraced me tightly. I didn't return his embrace nor did the tears stop falling. Finally I tell him my feelings and still he does not understand, now I know he never will. I pushed him away from me not wanting him to touch me or even be near me.

"Just leave...please" I pleaded with him, he looked at me with a mixture of hurt and curiosity that look that used to make my heart ache, now I felt nothing.

"But Luce..." he insisted. You could tell by my face that I was upset but Natsu being here was only prolonging my pain. I sighed, I was NOT in the mood for this right now. I grabbed Natsu's arm and dragged him to the front door. By the time he knew what I intended on doing the door had slammed shut in his face. I heard him groan and begin talking on the other side of the door. I slumped down and leant against the door, it was then I decided that enough was enough.

Natsu was the person I LOVED as in past tense. I was going to move on with my life and not let him hold me back anymore. Once I thought that I got up and locked both the door and the window. I didn't go to the guild the following day or the next, not until 4 days later...

At The Guild (4 days Later)

Fairy Tail was booming. Even though it was still early in the morning. Only 10:00 am. Cana was drinking barrel after barrel of beer with Macao. Gajeel was chomping on a piece of metal and Happy was offering Carla yet another fish which she declined rudely. Mirajane busied herself at the bar. When she had served everyone she frowned at the faces in front of her. Team Natsu (excluding Lucy and Happy) and Wendy were all depressed by the blondes sudden disappearance.

"Come on mina! Cheer up Lucy will come when she's ready" Mirajane said. In actual fact she was also worried. She didn't know why but when Natsu came back she had a bad feeling. Mira asked him what she had said and when he repeated what she had said she understood. The former S-class mage told him not to tell anyone else. He hadn't got what she meant but everyone else isn't as dense as him and would get it straight away. The stellar spirit Mage always got through everything with a smile but Mira was not so sure she will this time.

"It's been 4 days...maybe I should go and investigate?"Erza said, standing from her seat.

"She needs time alone-" Mira was cut off by Gray.

"How would you know she needs time alone? You haven't talked to her in 4 days" Gray said confused.

"Yes Mira how do you know that? Even Natsu didn't know that and he went over Lucys house " Erza explained.

Mirajane P.O.V

Oh no. What have I said? If Lucy's secret got out she'd be so embarrassed. I'd feel so guilty. But now what can I say? As if on cue my dilemma was solved the guild doors swung open to reveal the bright smile of the spirit summoner herself. Everyone's attention was on the door way and the Mage that dwelled there. The blonde smiled sweetly before making her way towards us. Soon murmurs and quiet whispers broke out,all relating to the blondes appearance.

"Lucy!"Natsu shouted. He then pounced on her and lached onto her,hugging herr tightly. If things were the same then I'd usually have a matchmaking moment right now and think how perfect they were for each other but things weren't the same they never would be. I can't believe I wanted to pair Lucy up with someone as dense as Natsu.

"Hey...Natsu...c-can't...breath!"she wheezed.

"Oh!"he released her and she sharply took in air. I caught her eyes and saw a twinge of sadness imbedded there. Though it was hidden well I could see it. You see when Lisanna 'died' I lost that sisterly bond but then Lucy came and rekindled that bond. So when Lisanna came back we never got that back. We were still close but it wasn't the same as before and I knew that nothing would be the same ever again.

"Lucy-san how have you been?"Wendy asked. She looked concerned, I think she could sense it too.

"I'm good actually" she said simply but I could easily tell it was forced.

"So where've you been for the last 4 days?" Gray asked curiously,eyebrow raised in a questioning manner.

"N-no where" she Stuttered nervously. They all quirked an eyebrow but let it go.

"Well I'm glad you're back, now let's celebrate!" I said. The guild broke into cheers and the blonde chuckled. Same old Fairy Tail. I had wanted to preoccupy everyone so I could talk to Lucy without anyone interrupting.

Lucy P.O.V

Everyone began partying and I ordered my favourite drink, a strawberry smoothie. I sure am gonna miss these. Miss them? Ah yes I forgot what I came here to do. Maybe I could do it later when everyone's passed out from drinking? Well that wouldn't be fair. I'd have to at least tell them all,right?

"So Lucy how've you really been and don't lie because I can tell" Mira said from behind the I should of known I couldn't hide it from Mira she knows me too well. I smiled sadly and said.

"It's getting better each day I suppose" I said truthfully since that day I had tried to get over Natsu and I was taking small steps everyday. I still wasn't completely over him but I was confident that I would be soon.

"There's something I should tell you" Mira said with uncertainty in her voice.

"What is it?" I asked curiously. From behind me I could hear whistles and cheers, I turned to see what was happening and saw the last thing I thought I'd ever see. Natsu. Kissing. Erza. I stared. The kiss lasted a long time and I could tell it was a French kiss because when they parted there was a trail of saliva between them. The whole guild was cheering for them. I even heard someone call them 'The armoured dragon'. I couldn't help the feeling of jealousy rise up in me, to see Natsu kiss your best friend who was like a sister to you. It hurt. "Nevermind" I said turning to face Mirajane.

"I'm so sorry.." she said

"Why? It's not like you're kissing him" I stated. I didn't want to be here anymore. I said is was getting over Natsu and I was but I was no where near ready to see him kiss someone. And seriously? Natsu and Erza? I never thought I'd see the day when those two got together. It was like Gray getting with Cana. I shivered at the thought.

"Are you okay?"Mira asked me. She was clearly concerned about me. That's what I loved about everyone here they were so caring. It was gonna be hard to leave them.

"I'm alright I just need to be alone for a while" I said getting up from my stool, I then put the jewels I owed Mira on the counter and began walking to the exit. "Goodbye Mira" I said from the doors.

"Bye Lucy!"she shouted over the noise. As I exited the guild,I managed to bump into someone who was going into the guild. A certain lightning dragon slayer.

"Watch where you're going blondie" he said. He then waited for my non existent response and had a puzzled look when I didn't answer.

"Sorry" I said moving past him. I continued down the street to my apartment leaving the stunned dragon slayer on the doorstep of our guild,still gaping at my actions. When I eventually got home I cried. It was stupid really to cry over him but he had permanently damaged my heart. I eventually tired myself out and fell asleep. I thought 'I will push off my plan for a while I want some memories to keep with me'. And then the darkness took over.

* * *

**Hey I edited this chapter a lot so good? Bad? Please tell me because I have no idea where this going after a couple of chapters. And I want to thank everyone who has read this chapter sorry about the OOCness of it but I'm still counted as new to fanfiction so I don't know how to word it YET. Well good bye for now. :)**


	2. Leaving Paking Falling?

Hey! I'm back! And I would just like to thank all of you who reviewed and commented on this. I really appreciate it, sorry about not updating for a while...schools been really annoying and I have been getting braces:( I will try to update sooner well chapter 2 is here.

* * *

Time skip 1 month (no ones P.O.V)

The guild was it's normal self today. Levy reading a thick book that as almost bigger than her, Gajeel watching her closely without her noticing and of course Laxus scowling at anyone and everyone that came close to him. Just another normal day at Fairy Tail. Hardly anyone noticed the golden haired mage walk in. The people that did notice her were puzzled by her expression. In all truth since Natsu and Erza began dating, Lucy began to drift away from the team. She'd done many solo mission and come back with a new bruise every time. The only people who didn't ignore her were Mira ,Happy ,Wendy ,Carla ,Levy , Gajeel , Master and surprisingly Juvia and Laxus.

She wore a emotionless face and her friends thought it didn't suit her, at all. She silently glided across the room and gave a sad smile to those who noticed her. This added to their uneasy feeling. They felt even worse when she walked up to the second floor, to Masters office.

Lucy P.O.V

I stood just outside of Masters office. ' This was it ' I thought. I took a deep breath before knocking gently on his door. I heard a muffled 'come in' and then entered. He raised his head from a desk full of papers and smiled brightly once he saw me.

"Ah Lucy it's nice to see you again, is there anything I can do for you?" he asked looking straight at me. That's when he caught my gaze and looked directly into my saddened eyes. He frowned, he knew "Now Lucy are you sure?" he asked looking anywhere but me. I nodded.

"I need time, time to train, become stronger and make the guild proud of me." I explained to him. He sighed deeply before turning his gaze upon me again. This time I noticed tears in the corner of his eyes. My blank expression softened.

"Please give me your hand" his voice began to crack. I did so and a golden glow began admitting from his hand which hovered over mine. When he moved his hand away my guild mark was gone, my hand bare.

"You know the rules of departure don't you?" he asked tears streaming down his wrinkled face. I nodded and said.

"We shall meet each other again...someday" I said to try to cheer him up. I was also trying to stop tears from falling.

"You will always be welcome here my child, I bid you farewell..." he stammered. This made me smile softly at at before hugging him tightly. "Promise to write?" he added. I nodded in reply.

"Goodbye...Makarov" I said, I didn't call him master because he was no longer master to me. With that I left the room, I regained my emotionless facade. I descended the stairs which led to the first floor. I reached the bottom but before I could leave my path was blocked. Gajeel.

"Bunny girl why can I smell tears?" he asked. I was kind of expecting this, at least team Natsu was on a mission.

"Maybe because of this" I said holding up my right hand, still not facing him. He was taken aback by this and just stared at his former guildmate ,other members of the guild noticed the absence of my guild mark and gasped. I kept walking towards the giant wooden doors, no one tried to stop they were too shocked to do anything. Once at the door I turned to face the entire guild who were all staring at me. One face caught my eye. Levy. She was in tears and staring straight into my eyes asking, pleading for me to stay. I shook my head at her and sent her a sympathetic look. "Goodbye Fairy Tail"

Lucy's apartment (still Lucy P.O.V)

I packed my stuff into a medium sized bag. Enough clothes for a week and my journal. A couple of missions ago we actually managed to get the whole reward. That's when I finally had enough money to buy my apartment. I had food for a couple of days and everything else I could need to train. I wore my white and blue blouse with a blue mini skirt. My keys and whip hung loosely from my brown belt. I also had long black combat on and a blue ribbon tied around the side ponytail on my head. I also took my novel and supplies for writing letters to Mama.

I was ready. I looked around my apartment, it might be a while til I next saw it. I'd asked the land lady to keep it open for me, just in case. With that, I left. My plan was to find a quiet spot away from Magnolia and train to become stronger. I was going to take the train but I remembered team Natsu went on a mission and were due back today. I'd rather not take the risk, I was still rather...uncomfortable with Natsu and Erza. So I decided to walk. I headed north, to the woods.

At The Train Station (Happy P.O.V)

"Finally we're home...now can we get some fish!" I yelled. Erza was helping Natsu off the train while Gray was walking with Juvia. She had recently joined us, to become closer to Gray. Wendy and Carla were talking as well but all I wanted was FISH!

"When we get back to the guild you can have some fish" Erza said still supporting Natsu on her shoulders.

"YAY!" I yelled.

At The Guild (Gajeel P.O.V)

The guild was quiet. No one was doing anything,except crying in Levy's case. Cana was sober not even the littlest bit tipsy, Mirajane wasn't smiling and Elfman stayed quiet not making any manly remarks. Ever since Bunny girl left no ones been themselves. The look in her eyes...she looked broken. I knew she liked the salamander thanks to Levy but I didn't think she'd leave because of him. Here comes the twit now...

"We're back!" Natsu yelled. 'Oh joy' I thought. I glared at him but he didn't seem to notice. I growled in irritation.

"Hey, what's up with everyone?" Gray asked clueless. No one answered.

"Juvia thinks something bad has happened" Juvia said. Levy burst into tears again. 'Damn how many tears can one girl have?' I thought.

"Levy what's wrong?" Erza asked trying to take control and trying to find out what happened.

"L-lu-ch-ch-chan!" she yelled then hid her face in her hands. 'Damn it I'll say it'

"Lucy what-" I cut salamander off.

"Bunny girl left the guild! Happy now!?" I yelled loosing my temper. They all stopped. Wendy looked like she was gonna cry and that's exactly what she did.

"No. Lucy wouldn't do that!" Gray shouted.

"Love rival is gone? But Juvia thought she was love rival. Juvia was...was wrong" Juvia said feeling guilty.

"Lucy..." Happy said he also cried. Soon all of the guild was crying except me, Laxus, Fried, Bixlow, Natsu, Elfman and Evergreen.

"Why?" Natsu said looking defeated.

"Because she feels weak" Laxus said from the second floor. All gazes turned on him.

"How would you know?" Natsu sneered.

"Because I'm one of the only ones that hasn't been ignoring her for the past month" he said.

"We have not been ignoring Lucy!" Gray growled.

"Oh really? When's the last time you spoke to her?" Laxus asked them. They stayed quiet, that's when realization hit them. They had been ignoring Lucy.

"Juvia is sorry that Juvia ignored Lucy" Juvia said. She used her name instead of 'love rival' which shocked everyone, Laxus spoke up.

" Why should you be sorry? It wasn't you who ignored, your team all ignored her except you, Wendy and the cats" he explained. 'I sure hope your happy with yourselves' I thought 'This guild will never be the same now...'

"Where's salamander?" I asked to generally everyone. He was no where in the guild, I looked at the doors to see them half open. 'Oh great, more trouble' I thought.

North Forest Of Magnolia (Lucy P.O.V)

I'd been walking for about an hour or so and the sky was getting darker by the minute. it turned a weird shade of purple I'd never seen before. I came across a steep hill and self warned myself to be careful. 'I'll just get down this hill then set up a mini camp site' I agreed with myself. That's when I heard a 'snap' from behind me. I swung around lightning fast.

"Who's there?" I asked into the forest, there was a slight rustling in the bushes as a hooded figure stepped out into the open. I stepped back feeling unsafe. "Who are you?" I asked, I had taken out Loke's key just in case. The figure put it's arms up signalling to calm down.

" I'm not going to hurt you" It was a man's voice and it felt...strangely familiar. He took a step forward causing me to take a step back. He held his hand in front of him to signal he meant no harm but I was still skeptical. As he advanced I retreated completely forgetting about the steep drop behind me. "Stop!" he yelled running forward, I panicked and stepped back. When I didn't feel the ground under me I knew what I'd just done. I went tumbling backwards and hit my head while going. I received cuts and scratches all over but I felt my body go numb. I was slightly relieved that I couldn't feel the pain but it was short lived when my body slammed against a rock at the bottom. HARD. I landed on my back and was staring up at the sky, which was now pitch black.

That's when I felt the pain. The numbness had worn off. My head was killing me I felt every ounce of pain. My vision began blurring and I saw black dots appear. The last thing I saw was a flash of blue. Then darkness.

* * *

Hey so I've been loving the reviews they are awesome! Thanks to those who followed and favourited this I shall update more that I promise :) Till next time Ja'ne!


	3. Huh?

Sparrow:Hi mina! I'm back sorry for the wait but schools annoying me. But good to know that I'm off all of next week yay! I would like to thank everyone who reviewed I loved all your comments! I would like to send a special thanks to rowie025! She's been helping me out and is just generally awesome :) well without further-

Happy: Sparrow does not own fairy tail or it's characters if she did then we'd all be in her favourite couples.

Sparrow:Happy!? Who let you in here?! I told you no one is to disturb me while I write!

Happy:It wasn't my fault Natsu let me in here!

Sparrow: Excuse me one moment me and Natsu have things to discuss...in private. *walks out of room*

Happy: * hears screams from outside* Sorry Natsu she's scarier then Erza! Anyway on with the chapter!

* * *

Meanwhile

No ones P.O.V

Natsu burst through Lucy's apartment door, he expected to see the blonde smiling at him and telling him she wasn't going anywhere. But he was met with an empty room. He sniffed around, trying to find her scent. It had gone stale she hadn't been here for at least a couple of hours now.

"Damn it!" he yelled, frustration was dripping off of him. He clenched his thist together by now they were on fire. How was he suppose to find her? He couldn't follow her scent, her apartment was full of it and it'd get him no where.

"Natsu..." A voice sounded from the doorway. He turned slowly already knowing it was the voice of his girlfriend. What he saw made his heart ache. She was crying. He quickly approached her and enveloped her in a hug.

"Shh it's okay she'll come back or...we'll go find her" natsu soothed her. In all truth he had no idea what to do.

"No it's not that it's...it's that we ignored her for all that time. And we still had the nerve to call her our friend" she sobbed. Realisation dawned Natsu, guilt was clearly evident on his face.

"Don't worry we'll...we'll get this cleared and lucy will come back to the guild-" he started but didn't finish before Erza cut him off.

"No" she broke the hug "Lucy's reasons for leaving the guild still stand she wants to train...alone. We will accept her wishes, we can not bring her back against her will and no one will do so without alerting me first" she commanded. She wiped away the tears that remained and was trying to send him a dominant glare but it failed miserably.

"You know I can't do that..." he insisted. She became serious but the her face softened into a sweet smile.

"Natsu I know that you care for Lucy but she's made it clear that she needs time to be by herself then she will decide if she wants to come back or not" she tried reasoning with him "Just please promise me that you will keep an open mind?"

"...Fine" he said finally accepting what he'd done to Lucy and now accepting the consequences.

"Come on we should go back to the guild and tell them she left already..." Erza said turning on her heel and slowly exiting the now empty apartment. Natsu took one last look around her apartment before sighing.

"Come back soon Luce..."

9:00am The Next Day (Lucy P.O.V)

Hmmm. It's so warm. I snuggled closer to my pillow. It adjusted to my new position and then everything was peac-Wait pillows don't move. I didn't bother to open my eyes. My first thought was that I was at home in bed with Natsu like usual. Then I remembered...I left Magnolia and Fairy Tail. My eyes shot open in an instant. I looked around, I was in a tent laying on the ground with someones arm draped over my waist and covered by a thick blanket. I looked up at the person it was...Jellal...  
EHHHH?

I then blushed remembering he was holding me in his sleep. 'This is so embarrassing!' I thought. I studied his face, he looked so at peace. I had never seen him like this, he looked...he looked kind of cute...WHAT!? What am I saying? I tried to loosen his grip so I could get away but it wasn't doing anything.

"Stop moving and rest" he said with his eyes still closed. I flinched 'since when was he awake?' I was too tired to argue so I just nodded and closed my eyes.

"Thank you" I whispered to him. Though I'm not sure he heard me. I didn't see the playful smirk on his face as he moved closer to my tired form, which made me blush again. That's when I finally let the urge to sleep took over...

* * *

Sparrow:I'm sorry it's so short but lately my minds just been blank

Natsu:Isn't your mind always like that?

Sparrow:1-HOW DID YOU GET IN HERE!? And 2- LIKE YOU CAN TALK BAKA!

Natsu:Jease stop shouting will ya...

Sparrow:Nevermind I will deal with YOU later until then sorry about the shortness and I know this chapter is really bad. Please point out an grammatical or spelling errors and I will fix them. I will most likely update every week! Until next time my readers! Ja'ne! :)


	4. Cold, Wet and blonde

Sparrow: Hey everyone!

Everyone: Hey!

Happy:Waaaaaaa~*runs in crying*

Sparrow: Happy what's wrong?

Happy: Grays being mean to me!

Sparrow: GRAY! *Runs after Gray*

Happy: Hehe I told him he'd regret eating my fish...Sparrow does not own Fairy tail or it's characters I'm sure we dodged a bullet there! Chapter 4..

* * *

Lucy P.O.V

"Lucy...wake up" I heard someone calling me name. I groaned as I felt the sunlight hit my face. I turned away from the light and the voice and tried to sleep again. "Come on Lucy please..." the voice cussed. I slowly opened my eyes but closed them again when light flooded my vision. I tried again and sat up. Once my vision cleared I saw warm brown eyes inches away from me. I didn't dare move. I just stared, I already knew who it was. I could feel him searching my eyes looking for emotion. He'd hid his quite well but I knew that it was a facade.

"Oh Jellal..." I said pulling away. What was I supposed to say? I looked away so he couldn't see the red that dusted my cheeks.

"G-gomen I will leave you to get changed." he said standing up. He rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly before exiting the tent, leaving me speechless. I sighed, how did I get myself into this one? I quickly got up and looked for my bag. It was right besides me. I changed from my now looking beige browse and my blue short skirt to a light pink tank top with pale yellow shorts. I clipped on my belt and attached both my whip and my keys. Oh no Aquarius was going to kill me for dropping her key! I sweatdropped maybe I just wouldn't call her for a while. I began brushing my matted hair and that's when I caught sight of my hand. It looked so plain. Did I really make the right decision? To leave the guild? My family? Well they weren't really acting like a family. I finished getting ready and exited the tent in my second pair of black boots.

Jellal was no where to be seen. I looked around but found him no where, I wanted some answers. I started wandering around the forest. Where could he be? Did I just imagine it all? The questions kept coming until I heard it.

"Lucy!" That voice...NO! It was that voice that used to make my heart flutter and my stomach flip. That voice I fell for and that voice that permanently damaged my heart. Natsu... I ran the opposite direction to the voice. I couldn't face him, no I wouldn't face him. I kept running through the forest until I hit something which made me fall back. I prayed it wasn't Natsu.

"Lucy?" It wasn't Natsu or anyone from Fairy tail. It was Jellal. I sighed in relief. He knelt down to me and looked me in the eye.

"Err Hi?" I said which made him laugh. I blushed out of embarrassment and then got angry. "What's so funny?!" I half yelled. He kept laughing and kept pouting while I crossed my arms looking away. He stopped abruptly and stared at me. I looked at him and blushed at how close we were. "W-what?"

"Your face is all red. Are you getting a fever?" he asked concerned. He put a hand to my head and I froze. His hand was so warm. Natsu was hot but this...this was completely different. It was then that I snapped back to reality and realised Natsu was close. I jumped up and began running in a random direction that I hoped Natsu wasn't in. "Lucy wait!" Jellal shouted he began running after me. He soon caught up to me. "Why are you running? I think one of your friends is looking for you" he said.

"That's what I'm running away from!" I said. He looked at me weirdly before silently asking the question Why? "I will explain later until then will you help me hide?" I asked hopefully. I knew that Natsu would find me if I didn't find a place to hide. I could hear faint footsteps behind us as we ran he was closing in.

"Follow me" Jellal said grabbing my hand. I usually would of freaked out but it just felt...right. He began running in front and pulling me through the forest. we reached a large lake and stopped. Natsu was getting closer to us I could hear him, I mean he wasn't the quietest person in the world. I was confused, he stopped and turned to me. "Do you trust me?"he asked me. I was hesitant but nodded. "Okay take a deep breathe and keep quiet" he said seriously.

"What-" before I could finish he pushed me into the lake! Did he seriously just do that?! What does pushing me in freezing cold water help me! I was about to swim up but I heard voices. He was talking to Natsu! So he pushed me in here to get my scent off me and make sure Natsu didn't see me. Ohhh I feel a bit stupid now. I waited and tried to listen to the conversation the two mages were having but all I could hear was murmurs and slightly slurred words. Then there was silence. A minute later I was pulled out of the water by strong arms. I breathed in deeply before I started shivering drastically. The cold was making me shake.

"Are you okay?" Jellal asked from above me. I only slightly nodded but I'm not sure he could tell because I was shaking so much.

"Y-yeah I'm j-just c-old" I said. He quickly discarded his cloak and draped it over my body. "T-thanks"

"I'm sorry that was a foolish idea on my part" he apologised bowing his head. A small smile graced my lips as I tried to get up only to almost fall again. "Whoa there take it slow" he said holding on to me. I balanced myself and walked forward with Jellal supporting me. "So you wanna tell me what's going on?" he asked me. I nodded.

"Later..." I said he nodded in understanding. We made our way back to the makeshift camp and Jellal got a fire going. I stayed right in front of it while Jellal sat opposite it. We sat in a comfortable silence while he waited for my explanation. I sighed I was going to have to tell him everything.

"So...I will ask you now are you ready for what I'm going to tell you?" I asked him. He looked up from the crackling flames which had caught his attention and nodded slightly."Okay if you're sure..." I first explained and admitted that I had had feelings for Natsu he avoided my gaze at that moment. Then I mentioned Erza. He flinched at the sound of her name. He didn't look surprised when I said Natsu and Erza were an item. I told him about the guild and how I found out about them and how I decided to leave. He looked a little shocked and didn't believe me but when he caught sight of my hand he realised that I was telling the truth. When I finished I was close to tears but I wouldn't let them fall. I didn't want to look weak in front of him.

He quietly stood up and approached me and before I could move he was hugging me. "Cry" he said into my ear. I looked up at him confused "I know you need to from the sounds of things it's something which you need to do to move on. I promise I won't tell anyone" That was enough for me. I buried my head into his chest and cried all the tears I'd been keeping at bay out. I returned his hug and he rubbed reassuring circles on my back. We stayed like that for a while and everything felt like it was going to be okay with him here.

* * *

Sparrow: Hey mina! I got my 20th review! And I got over 50 followers!

Gray: You finally realised? *trips over my leg which was stuck out*

Natsu: Walk much dumb ass?

Everyone: *Laughs*

Gray: What did you say Ash brains?!

Natsu: Shut up Ice queen!

Natsu and Gray: *start fighting*

Lucy: Why are you fighting?!

Natsu and Gray: Lucy! You came back!

Sparrow: Anyway thanks for all the support and I will update soon bye bye for now:)


	5. Answers

Sparrow: heyo! So I thought I'd be super nice and update real early for you guys!

Natsu: No you didn't your updating because your life is boring and you have got nothing better to do!

Sparrow: Shut up natsu! Anyway I have just put up a new story called Lost check it out if you like crack couples and HAPPY HALLOWEEN! so I'm either late or on time depending when I upload this.

Natsu: I'm going to dress up as a dragon!

Sparrow: How original...

Natsu: I know right!

Sparrow: *facepalms* Just do the disclaimer...

Natsu: Okay! Sparrow does not own Fairy Tail or it's characters! Thank Mavis for that!

Sparrow:Hey! Anyway on with the chapter...

* * *

Lucy P.O.V

My cries slowly turned into minor whimpers. I was currently in Jellal's embrace and it slowly got better. I still had questions for him and I decided I had waited long enough for answers. I pulled away slightly and looked up to see his brown eyes staring back. I quickly looked away and broke the embrace. I sat back down and looked up at him expectantly.

"So.." I wiped away the tear stains on my face. "How exactly did you find me?" I asked. He sat down in his former seat across from me and rubbed the back of his head awkwardly. 'Why do guys always do that?' I wondered.

"Well it was like this..."

Flashback (Jellal P.O.V)

I stood outside the guilds doors. Which guild? Fairy Tail of course. I had parted ways with Ultear and Meredy they said something about taking down members of a rogue guild that they worked with when they were in Grimoire Heart. I had asked if they wanted me to come but they said it was better if they went alone. So here I was in front of the world famous guild ready for a visit. I really had no where else to go. It would be foolish to try and take on a dark guild by myself so I had nothing else to do. I stood to the side of the doors. What would they do when I walked in? While I was thinking the doors opened and out came a blonde girl. I remembered her...She was at the tower of heaven and Nirvana. One of Erza's friends I believe, Lucy? Yes that's it Lucy.

"What are you doing here?" someone asked from behind me. I slowly turned and saw that it was the lightning dragon slayer Laxus Dreyer (A/n: Lol that rhymes XD) that addressed me.

"Visiting" I answered. I noticed the blonde had disappeared from view and I was now alone with the other blonde.

"From outside the guild?" He asked challenging me. How long had I been standing here debating whether I should go in or not?

"That...that is of none of your concern" I said looking away.

"Whatever...eh hey you saw blondie run out of here right?" he asked referring to Lucy. I nodded I had found it strange she wasn't even smiling. "Well...I wanted you to do something for m-I mean her" he asked me. Seriously from what I heard this guy doesn't like asking for help.

"Do tell." I insisted he continue. He had in a simple term captured my interest.

"Ugh fine I want you to train her" he said bluntly. The surprise was clearly all over my face. Me? Be a teacher? Would she really trust me that much?

"Why don't you train her?" I asked confused. He sighed looking bored and irritated.

"To train her I'd have to leave the guild she needs a lot of time to get better and I'd get too annoyed because of her" he explained. Makes sense. I nodded I wasn't meeting Ultear and Meredy for another couple of weeks and I guess it'd be the right thing to do. Since she left she'd need someone to help her along the way.

"I'll do it" I said. He smiled and began walking towards the guild the doors. "Wait!" I said after him. He looked at me. "You really care about her don't you?" I said smirking at his obvious discomfort.

"Yes" he says through gritted teeth "Tell anyone and you'll regret it"he warns walking back into the silent guild. Silent? That's not like Fairy Tail. I began walking after the blonde mage. Her magical trail was unique so it wasn't too hard for me to catch up to her. I saw her come out of a small apartment building and then saw started heading towards the train station but then she changed course. Huh? I was sure that she would take the train. She was now heading north, to the forest?

I followed her for a while, the sun was setting and it was getting darker. I kept my distance just watching how she moved it was easier to observe your student to determine what they would do best in before appearing to them. It was then that I realised that she wasn't like the others from Fairy Tail. She thought things through and every movement she made had a reason behind it. I sound more like I'm admiring her more then assessing her capability now. I was doing well until...SNAP. Damn it! She swung around and raised a key in my direction. Good reflexes.

"Who's there?" she asked in my general area. Well I will have to show myself now. I moved past the bushes which were hiding me from her view. "Who are you?" Straight to the point. Excellent. I raised my arms to show I meant no harm. She didn't lower her key. Stubborn. Could be an asset or a liability.

"I'm not going to hurt you" I said. She kept her gaze on me and she looked like she was searching me. Looking for weaknesses and strengths. Very good. Focused. I took a step forward and she took a step back. Not very trusting are we? We continued like this until she was on the edge of a steep hill. Not very observant. Easily distracted. I'll have to work on that. "Stop!" I ran forward hoping to catch her before she fell. I didn't. I stood shocked. Did she seriously just step off the hill? Okay maybe I did have some work to do here? Wait what am I still doing here!? "Meteor" I said. I had to get to her. She was at the bottom by time I got there. Wow she's conscious. After a fall like that I would of thought that she'd be unconscious. Durable. I stood over her for less than seconds and she was out cold. I pulled down my hood and knelt down to her. She sure took a beating. I picked her up carefully so I didn't worsen any of her wounds and began searching for a suitable spot to spend the night. This was going to be an interesting journey...

End of Flashback (Lucy's P.O.V)

Wow. Well I've got my answers let's see if I believe them.

"Laxus really...said that?" I asked still not believing it. He nodded smiling. I can't understand it. Why would he do-say that for me? I definitely have to thank him next time I see him. "Thank you" I said to Jellal. he turned to me and cocked his head to the side. Oh my gosh that's adorable! Wait! What?

"What for?" he asked clearly not understanding what I meant. I laughed.

"For helping me" I said. He nodded in understanding, a slight pink dusting his cheeks. Oh so I can make him blush? I laughed again.

"So I cannot make you do what Laxus wants so I will ask you do you want to train with me?" he asked seriously. That was a big choice for me to make. Should I? It would definitely make me stronger and smarter just like I wanted to be. It would improve my magic and my skills. I knew Jellal so our relationship would improve. The down side hmm I'd have to hide with him from the magic council. It wouldn't be so bad, who better to train with then someone who was named one of the 10 wizard saints? I wouldn't get an opportunity like this ever again. It was all or nothing. All in all it seems like my best option at the moment.

"I'd love to" I accepted. He smiled and got up. Walking towards me I could see the seriousness return to his face.

"Come with me" he said holding out his hand. I looked at it puzzled.

"Where?" I asked timidly. He smiled warmly at me. My breathe hitched. Someones smile hasn't made me do that since...since Mama.

"To Ultear and Meredy" he paused his smile getting wider. It made me smile too. "To Crime Sorciere" he finished. He was inviting me to Crime Sorciere? I had heard that they took down dark guilds with just the 3 of them. Was I really strong enough to be with them? He trusted me that much. If he trusted me then I would trust him. I took his hand and shook it. That familiar warmth returned to my hand as our hands shook. We stood there both smiling and looking at eachother for a while. I snapped out of it and blushed at how close we were. I looked away to hide it but I'm sure he saw it. He grinned and released my hand from his grasp. I felt myself missing the warmth. Maybe- just maybe this wasn't going to be so bad.

* * *

Sparrow: I felt like being nice...It's so weird Halloween must be changing me

Jellal: How so?

Sparrow: Jellal oh er nothing I-I-

Jellal: Why is your face all red?

Sparrow: N-no reason!

Jellal:*laughs* No reason to get embarrassed around me. You can tell me anything...

Sparrow: *Blushes* Erm s-sorry but i-i- *faints*

Jellal: I wish she'd stop doing that... anyway Sparrow would like to thank you for your support in her story and also have a happy halloween! Now to tend to her...


	6. Thoughts and Feelings?

Sparrow: Hey guys so I can't believe the nice comments I've been getting! And it's almost been a month since I joined fanfiction! I know time flies right?

**Important note on chapter:**Oh yeah in this chapter you get to look at Lucy and Jellal's thoughts. So bold is subconscious and italics are their reasonable thoughts! Sorry if it's confusing but ask me if you don't understand.

I hope you enjoyed halloween and my surprise update-

Happy: That's Sparrow for ya, always keeping you guessing!

Sparrow: Well anyway as I was saying keep reviewing Oh yeah I almost forgot if I get 50 reviews I will put in a fluffy JeLu moment for you! If not I might push off the romance for a while I'll give ya till chapter 7 ready steady GO!

Natsu: Sparrow! Fight me!

Sparrow :No natsu I don't feel like it...If you do the disclaimer then I'll think about it?

Natsu: Nah I did it last time.

Lucy:I'll do it! Sparrow-chan does not own Fairy Tail or it's characters. It would be cool if she did though maybe she'd get Loke to stop flirting with me...

Loke: Never my princess...Chapter 6 awaits you *winks*

* * *

Lucy P.O.V

It had been a couple of days since I agreed to travel with Jellal. Ultear and Meredy were doing their own thing for a while so it was just going to be me and...him... Don't get me wrong I felt quite comfortable around him it's just this feeling I kept getting. **You like him**an inner voice whispered. _I don't he likes Erza I can't! _I thought back. I was like an argument between my mind and heart both had good points but in the end I could only side with one. **If I remember rightly last time we saw Erza she was in liplock with Natsu. So why can't we? **It asked now that was a good point. If Erza was in love with Natsu then why should I associate her with Jellal?_ How is that even relevant? So what? We can't use him as the rebound guy it wouldn't be fair,my mind retorted. Wow this was turning into a heated argument_ now.** You're just making up excuses...The heart is at the centre of all emotions. You are logic. But you can't deny what you feel for him. **It said. Was it me or was this voice actually making sense to me? I snapped out of my thoughts when I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Ready?" Jellal asked giving me a strange look. I must of spaced out. I simply nodded and gathered my things before we had to go. We were traveling away from Magnolia since we were still quite close. Once we reached our destination we would begin training. I was a little nervous about training with him. _What if he thinks I'm weak? or What if I mess up? _I asked myself. **If you don't like him then why do would care? **God this voice was beginning to sound a lot like Laxus I could see the smirk on his face now. Jellal had packed up all of our camping supplies including the tent. That was something else I had to get used to. Jellal was a fugitive so he couldn't be seen in public that meant a lot of camping for us. Since Ultear and Meredy had taken the other tent, we had to share. I didn't mind though. I blushed as I remembered what I had woken up to this morning...

Flashback (8:00am) No ones P.O.V

The sun rose from the east as always, it's light shone down on the Forest. In the distance you could hear the faint sound of Magnolia getting ready for their day. The sunlight hit a certain blonde mages face making her shift away from the light. Unfortunately the sunlight seemed to follow her. She groggily opened her eyes and stifled a yawn. She felt warm which was unusual since she'd slept on the floor. Yes she'd finally gotten used to the fact that she had left Magnolia and now she woke up knowing she wasn't in her normal bed. She went to sit up but found that she was unable to. Dread filled her, _please no..._She looked down and found what she had been dreading was exactly what had occurred. Jellal with his arms wrapped tightly around the blondes waist sleeping soundly. _Not again I can't stand another awkward silence. _Lucy thought. This had become a recurring event and had always ended with the two of them not uttering a single word to each other for hours. She honestly thought it was the cutest habit she'd ever seen but couldn't help but blush. He looked so peaceful. She sighed there was no way for her to get out of his grasp (she'd tried many times) so she decided to wait for him to wake up instead. She lay back down and just looked at the bluenette. Silently admiring his features. Before she could even think of what she was doing she found herself stroking his hair.

It was incredibly soft. She had no idea why but it felt kind of soothing to be this close to him. She trailed her fingers over his face and traced the outlines of his tattoo. His breathing was still steady indicating he was still asleep. She finally came to a stop as she lingered looking over his lips. She was hesitant at first but finally rested her fingers on them. They were slightly parted, she look feel his breath as he breathed in and out. Without warning Jellal's hand shot up and grasped hers. She gasped,_ Oh no he's awake this is going to be awful!_ she thought. Only his eyes didn't open and his breathing stayed steady._It must have been a reflex or something._ She concluded she freed herself from his grip and sighed in relief. _That was too close for comfort._ She went the rest of the time staring at the top of the tent, anything but looking at Jellal.

End of Flashback (Lucy P.O.V)

We began walking together in an uneasy silence. It wasn't awkward but it wasn't comfortable either. It didn't know what to say, I kept opening my mouth but quickly closed it after rethinking what I was going to say.

"So...Where are we going?" I asked finally breaking the silence. He turned back to look at me briefly before turning back in the direction we were travelling in. I thought I saw him...Smirk?

"You'll know when we get there" he said. How is that supposed to answer my question?

"Jellal~ tell me please!" I said pleading with him. He turned again looking amused by my actions and his smile only widened.

"Nope you'll just have to wait" he said tauntingly. I pouted at his reply and turned away from him. I then had an idea and smiled. I randomly stopped walking and crossed my arms. After a few more steps Jellal turned back and saw I wasn't following him anymore. "Lucy? What are you doing?" he asked confusedly. I grinned at this and just closed my eyes.

"Until you tell me I'm not moving from this spot " I said. I heard footsteps getting closer to me.

"Come one Lucy stop playing around." He said from in front of me. I shook my head. I heard him sigh and I smirked in victory. I thought he was going to give in and tell me, how wrong I was...

Jellal P.O.V

"So...where are we going?" Lucy asked. We had been in silence for quite a while after the...incident. Lucy was quite adorable thinking she had gotten away with what she did this morning. Yes I knew what she had been doing.

Flashback (Jellal P.O.V)

From the first moment her hand made contact with my head I knew. I decided it was best to pretend not to of woken up. It would save us another awkward silence and make sure she didn't get too embarrassed. It was harder than I thought to keep up the act. To not smile when she petted my head. To not blush when she traced over the edges of my tattoo. When she touched my lips I couldn't take it. My hand shot up and grabbed hers. I would of loved to see the look on her face at that moment. I didn't move or say anything. We stayed like that for a while before she decided I was still asleep and acting on pure instinct. She released her hand from my grip and it dropped to her side. I missed her gently touch, I slowly opened my eyes to see her blushing bright red. She was looking at the tent's top, a small smile graced my lips. Maybe this might actually work out after all.

End of Flashback (Jellal's P.O.V)

"You'll know when we get there" I teased playfully. It was quite amusing watching her get frustrated with people.

"Jellal~ tell me please!" she asked. I turned to her but immediately turned back seeing the look on her face. Seconds later I felt heat rise on my face. The way she said that was unbelievable adorable. Wait what? **You like her **A voice said in my head. _No of course I don't what a foolish statement _another called out.

"Nope you'll just have to wait."I said back to her. I just loved to tease the blonde, she made it quite simple for anyone to get her annoyed. I walked on until I no longer felt her presence behind me. "Lucy? What are you doing?" I asked puzzled. Her eyes were closed and arms crossed.

"Until you tell me I'm not moving from this spot. " She said. I walked closer to her. I now stood in front of the stellar spirit mage.

"Come on Lucy stop playing around." I said It was actually really amusing. This must be her way of being rebellious. Oh no she wasn't going to get her way. She shook her head at my request. I smirked. She was in for it now. She thought that she'd won. In one swift movement I was behind her and she was now in my arms. I smiled in victory. Her eyes snapped open and she was shocked, I began walking back in the direction of our destination. I looked at Lucy, she was blushing.

"J-jellal p-put me down!" she yelled. I laughed at her obvious embarrassment. She was shifting in my arms but made no move to get away from me.

"You said that you weren't moving I have proved you wrong. You must understand that I want to surprise you" I told her. She looked away trying to hide her blush but failing miserable.

"F-fine I'll come now you can p-put me down" She said. I smirked she was so naive.

"If you insist" I said. I let go of her legs and she roughly fell to the floor. I laughed, so much in fact that I had to hold my stomach. She glared at me but I didn't notice.

"Hmm whatever I'll get you back. Just you wait." she warned. I was actually quite provoked. We began walking again and this time we talked frequently to one another. Did I have a feelings for her? How could she get to me? After hurting Erza I swore that I'd never fall for anyone again but within days all the walls that I built are crashing down because of one girl. Maybe if I didn't hurt her then it'd be okay for me to fall in love? Well by the looks of things that particular theory will be tested. Now how do I explain all of this to Ultear and Meredy..?

* * *

Sparrow: Haha Jellal's got some explaining to do XD.

Ultear: Oh yes he has

Meredy: I agree

Sparrow: Just don't go too hard on him will you?

Ultear: Why not? *evil grin*

Sparrow: N-no reason *blushes* A-anyway I'm sorry about this chapter it's kind of lame but I'm tired so sue me -_- and if you don't like the cheesy moments or think the Characters are OOC I'm very sorry...

Ultear: Don't apologise!

Sparrow: Sorry!

Ultear: Ugh Jellal please sort her out before I get really annoyed!

Meredy:You might not wanna watch the drama so byeee!


	7. Surprises!

Sparrow: Konbanwa mina! How is everyone? Well...Unfortunately I didn't get 50 reviews but I'm not too worried Lol anyway this chapters not my favorite but oh well

Wendy: Sparrow-san does not own Fairy Tail or it's characters Hiro Mashima-san does.

Sparrow: Thanks Wendy! A normal disclaimer for once ^-^ on with the chapter...

* * *

Ultear P.O.V

I sneezed. Wow I hope I'm not getting a cold. Meredy and I already had enough on our plate without illness. The dark guild Darkened souls was a guild that we (when in Grimoire heart) associated with frequently. The guild was usually involved in dealing stolen goods but lately had gotten extreme. Jellal had not come with us on this mission. Both me and Meredy felt that this was something we had to do on our own. The problem was they were smart, they didn't have a guild to go to they travelled. Never staying in the same place for too long. We had caught their trail they were about a week ahead of us now.

"Ultear?" I heard Meredy say. I turned to her to show her I was listening. "What do you think Jellal is doing right now?" she asked curiously. I smiled at this.

"I really don't know but I hope he's enjoying himself" Was my answer. We would be meeting up soon, I don't know what it was but I had a feeling that something special was waiting for us.

Lucy P.O.V

"We're almost there" Jellal said. Finally! I get to see where we're going! My pace quickened as I strode ahead of him. I bet he could see the excitement coming off me. I wouldn't usually be so excited but I had not been anywhere decent in ages! "Lucy" Jellal said from behind me. I turned quickly to him, not wanting to waste time. I was excited yes but my feet were killing me.

"Yeah?" I asked. I was fidgeting with a piece of my hair. I noticed the grin on his face and tensed myself. Since I started to travel with Jellal I had gotten pretty good at reading his expressions. The one he had on now was a warning of an idea. I'd now got used to having him here, even his weird yet adorable sleeping habits didn't bother me now.

"Before we get to the _place_ I want you to wear this" He said holding up a blindfold. I rapidly shook my head, no. "Do you trust me?" he asked. Oh I'd heard that before and that ended with me almost coming down with a cold because of lack of warmth. I nodded reluctantly, I needed to trust him if he was going to train me didn't I? Besides I knew he wasn't going to do anything. Not saying anything I turned around so he could put the blindfold on. Ugh and just when we were almost there! "Just trust me it'll all be worth it, now listen to me and clear your head of anything else but my voice" he instructed me. I felt the blindfold tighten around my eyes as I did what I was told. I could tell it was serious, he was using _that _voice.

"Done" I said. I felt his hands on my shoulders as he guided me into the unknown. It was strange not to see. Yet comforting knowing he was here to guide me. He told me when to turn or take a large step. I think I'd figured what he was trying to do. He had already began training me. Cutting off the sense that was most important to me and trying to get me to connect with my other senses. I was quite impressed at his skill in magic but I had a feeling we wouldn't be training in magic for a while atleast.

"Stop" he said. I was itching to take off the blindfold. "Are you ready?" he asked teasingly. I knew he was enjoying taunting me. I nodded to him, yes. "Are you sure?" he said. I didn't want to wait any longer.

"Just take the damn blindfold off" I almost growled. What's wrong with me? He chuckled and untie the knot which secured the blindfold. With my vision back it took a few seconds for my vision to adjust before I looked around. We were in a forest with the tallest trees I'd ever seen. We were in the middle of a large clearing that was surrounded by wild and exotic flowers I never could of thought existed. The sky was completely clear not a cloud in sight. WOW. Wait where were we? "It's beautiful I've never been to a place like this before." I said to him. It was strange, I felt oddly comfortable here.

"I'd be surprised if you had,this is Waas forest. This forest has magical energy flowing through it. It enhances peoples raw magical power. Not alot of people know this, they think it to be legend but really all legends originate from actual history" Jellal explained. So that's the strange energy I've been feeling?

"Thanks for surprising me it was worth the wait" I said to him. He smiles again before turning on his heal.

"This will be where we train until Ultear and Meredy return to us. After that we may travel or stay here for a while. I chose this place because it is well hidden and quite away away from Magnolia and Fairy Tail that way we will not cross paths. You haven't seen the best part of this forest but I will show you **Tonight**." he said. I really appreciated what he was doing I mean he didn't have to train me he could have easily turned down Laxus's offer but he didn't. I noticed that he had began to set up camp and went to help him.

The tent was the part I hated the most. No matter what I couldn't set it up. I tried again and again and again but I guess it didn't like me or something. Okay I could do this it's only a tent. It's only a tent I kept repeating it in my head...After several minutes of frustration and cursing I had finally had enough and turned to look for Jellal. He stood watching me struggle with a smirk plastered on his face. I sighed this was so not funny! Okay maybe it kinda was...

At Fairy Tail (Natsu P.O.V)

In the guild I was miserable. Why? My best friend left without telling me and I felt guilty. I had ignored her for a whole month. We were on the same damn team for god sake! Why did I do that to her? After all we'd been through as Nakama I never thought...I sighed no one was themselves. The guild had changed. I didn't like it not one bit. Erza told me and the guild not to try and find Lucy but I went anyway. I caught her scent and followed it but it lead me to the last person I thought I'd see.

Flashback (Natsu P.O.V)

The forest? Seriously Luce? How predictable. I thought, it wouldn't take me long to find her scent in here since it way different to these other natural scents. I only had a couple of hours before people (especially Erza) began asking where I am so I better start using that time wisely. The problem was how was I going to get her back to the guild? I decided that if it came to it I'd drag her back. We deserved an explanation as to why she just left with no notice.

"Lucy!" I shouted. I sniffed around. Dirt, Flower, Herbs, Mushrooms-Wait mushrooms? That reminded me of that time I ate a mushroom and then one started to grow out of my head! Ice queens and Happy had one too! Lucy really freaked out when that happened. I remembered everything about her. Her smile, Her laugh and her scent. It was like I could smell it right now? I breathed in the familiar scent of Strawberry and Vanilla. It had been so long since I'd smelled that- 1,2,3 "LUCY!" I realised that it was Lucy's scent and not my imagination. I followed it until it led me to a person. Lucy? No it wasn't. What is he even doing here?

"Natsu" He said with a monotone voice. He seemed hesitant but that wasn't my concern at the moment. I could smell Lucy around here. Maybe he knew where she was?

"Jellal What are you doing here?" I asked my voice laced with suspicion He chuckled hesitantly before answering my question.

"I'm just passing through so don't worry I will be gone soon" he said. I stood there in silence for a while until I asked.

"Have you seen a blonde girl with keys come by here?" He shook his head meaning he didn't. My heart sank.

"You mean the celestial mage of your guild don't you?" He asked. I nodded leaving out the part where she left the guild I would never say that she left Fairy Tail. "If I see her I will let you know...say hi to Erza for me." He said.

"Will do and thanks" I thanked him again before returning to searching the whole of the forest. I found nothing. I eventually had to get home. So I walked out of the forest and through the streets of the peaceful and busy Magnolia.

* * *

Sparrow: Well... I don't like this chapter it's terrible!

Fro: Fro thinks Sparrow-san did a good job on this chapter!

Sparrow: Awww so Kawaii! *Hugs Fro*

Rogue: Ahem

Sparrow: Sorry Rogue here you go.* Hands Fro to Rogue.* Until next time...


	8. The Dark Bunny Mage

Sparrow: Ohiyo mina! I'm back! So sorry for not updating I had to put my stories on hold because of school and life in general but you will be glad to know I passed my spanish speaking exam and got a B!

Laxus: Oi! Snips quiet down will ya?

Sparrow: Laxus I thought we agreed that you wouldn't call me that name anymore?

Laxus: Well since Blondie left I don't have anyone to tease so I decided from now on I'm gonna tease you instead!

Sparrow: Good luck with that I have two little brothers that annoy the hell outta me. Anyway with the return of a very close author friend (you know who you are) I'm taking both Decisions and Lost officially off hold.

Laxus: Snips don't own Fairy Tail simple as that. Chapter 8...

* * *

Jellal P.O.V

I watched in amusement as Lucy struggled to gain dominance over the tent. She suddenly stopped and looked over at me pleadingly but I just smirked. Looking up to the sky I saw that my 'surprise' was almost ready. How did it come to this? I had only wanted to visit Fairy Tail and now I was a teacher that had a student? Never did I think I'd have an apprentice. I especially didn't think I would be travelling with the blonde mage. I looked back to Lucy and found the tent up! But how..?

"Punishment Hime?" A girl asked. She had short pink hair and pleading blue eyes. Wearing a traditional black and white maids outfit. I saw that there were silvery chains hanging from her wrists. Did..? Did she just ask for punishment? I never thought Lucy would punish someone...That's a little..extreme. Lucy must of saw my expression because she flushed a deep red.

"No Virgo no punishment. Thank you, you may go" She said to the 'Virgo'. The girl bowed wordlessly and disappeared with a poof. Oh so she was one of Lucy's spirits. I thought she looked familiar. Virgo I believe she was a part of the golden zodiac keys collection. There were only 12 world wide but I had heard rumors there was a 13th golden key out there. I wonder how many Lucy had? I looked to the younger mage expectantly and she sighed. "Virgo always asks for punishment but I never give her any." She explained blankly. She must of had to explain that every time her spirit asked it. I nodded showing that I understood. "So...Do you still like Erza?" She asked bluntly. I coughed at her straight forwardness.

"Actually no, I've moved on and..found something about you? Do you still like Natsu?" I asked with a glimmer of hope in my eyes. I hoping-no wishing she'd would say no. She looked away from and answered.

"To a certain extent yes but also no..." she admitted. I sighed sadly. Wait why was I so interested in her feelings for Natsu?! I shook those thoughts out of my head and walked over to a clear patch of green grass. I crossed my arms behind my back and lay back on them so they supported my head.

"Lucy your surprise is ready" I said not taking my eyes off the sky. I could feel the excitement dripping off of her, it made me smile at her childishness. She landed next to me, cross legged and smiling wildly. She waited for me to say something to her..

"Lay down and look up" I told her simply. She looked confused but followed what I said none the less. I heard a gasp besides me. The blonde mage was looking up into the night sky. But it wasn't black, it varied from bright greens to deep ocean blues. Almost every colour you could ever think of was on show for us alone to see. Not only that but there were no clouds in sight and we could the stars shimmer in the distance. What a perfect night...

"Jellal? Why is the sky like that? Why is it so beautiful?" Lucy asked still mesmerized by the skys beauty. I chuckled at her reaction. I thought that she might like after all most of her spirits were in actually fact either stars on constellations in the night sky.

"Well do you remember me saying that this forest is alive and has magic flowing through it?" I asked, she nodded."Because of the immense amount of power that is concentrated here, the magic reacts wit the moonlight creating these colours. It's quite a shame no one sees it often because the only place that you can see this is here" I explained. Lucy just stared at me nd then back to the sky.

"I can't believe that no one...has found this" she said still in disbelief. I decided to tease her on the subject. This should be interesting...

"Rumor has it that the black mage Zeref has travelled through here many times to rejuvenate his power supply everyone fears that he has cursed the forest or is still here..." I stopped and looked at the now panic stricken girl. Her head darted back and forth but then stopped when she heard rustling from the bushes closest to her. I could see that she thought it was danger or Zeref for that matter but it wasn't if it was Zeref then I would of felt his dark magic quite a while before he reached us. Her breathing became more heavy and deep. The rustling increased and got closer until it stopped.

"KYAAA!" Lucy screamed as a...Rabbit? jumped out of the bushes and landed right next to her. I tried, I really tried not to laugh but I couldn't hold it in. I laughed and after getting over the bunny incident Lucy blushed bright red with embarrassment. She eventually joined me in laughing, so we sat there laughing like fools.

"Don't worry Lucy I was only kidding about the Zeref thing and your scared of rabbits?" I laughed again and she pouted and then realised what I had said.

"Baka! I thought that was real!"She tried to hit me but I caught her hand before she could. A superior smirk appeared on my face as she puffed out her cheeks in pure annoyance. Cute. Wait what?! Lucy blushed and looked away. Was she embarrassed to be this close to me? Suddenly there was a poof and what looked to be very annoyed spirit of Lucy's stood above us.

"Princess are you okay?! What is he doing to you?!" The spirit shouted. He had orange spiky hair that went off in different directions and wore a black suit with a red tie. He also had blue tinted glasses over his eyes. What? He thought I would do something to Lucy!

"Loke what are you doing here?" Lucy asked. I quickly released Lucy wrist and got up. Lucy followed suit and glared at her spirit probably expecting an answer.

"I came to protect you" 'Loke' points to me "from him". What seriously? Where does this guy get the idea I would do anything to hurt Lucy?

"I would never do anything to Lucy!" I yelled not liking what he was suggesting about me.

"How do I know-"

"Forced gate closure" Lucy said from next to me. She had a golden key in her hand and next thing I know the spirit is gone. I looked over at her. She looked angry but then calmed down upon seeing my worried expression. "Sorry about that he does that sometimes..." She laughed nervously. I just nodded still a bit in shock. I mean seriously? I'd just been judged as a pervert by her spirit! Ugh Not looking forward to training with that particular spirit...

Lucy P.O.V

Stupid damn perverted lion. He just completely ruined the mood..Wait the mood? Nevermind I yawned god am I getting tired. Stretching my arms I walked over to Jellal and poked him. He looked down at me with an eyebrow raised in question

"I'm going to bed now and...thank you for tonight" I said sleepily. Today had been tiring to say the least. He nodded and uttered a good night before I went to our tent. Not bothering to change clothes as soon as my head hit my pillow I was fast asleep.

* * *

Sparrow: Okay not my best work but I don't care it got deleted once so I had to write it again.

Loke: Hey! Why'd you do that! I can't leave them alone...TOGETHER!

Sparrow: Put a sock in it Loke. Oi Aries come here please!

Aries: I'm s-sorry!

Sparrow: No need to be but could you please take your boyfriend out of here?

Loke+Aries: We're not together!/We're not a couple. I'm sorry!

Aquarius: At least Aries and Me have a BOYFRIEND unlike you Sparrow!

Sparrow: I'm happy being single! Well anyway bye til next time! :)


End file.
